Fuerte
by x.LalaCleao.x
Summary: De momento, era todo lo que había de ellos. Y probablemente todo lo que siempre habría. Pero estaba bien por él también. Después de todo, ella era la fuerte de ellos dos. Y siempre lo había sido. Ninguno de los dos necesitaba nada más. Roy&Riza.


**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist me pertenece.**

Hola a todos, ¿cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno, he estado escribiendo por algún tiempo ya (mayoritariamente de Naruto), pero este es mi primer fic de **Full Metal alchemist**. De hecho, lo tenía a mitad escribir y nunca lo había terminado o siquiera subido, pero hoy decidí hacerlo. No sé cómo habrá resultado realmente pero desde que vi el anime me enamoré de la relación de estos dos. Así que quise escribir algo sobre ellos. Como dije, no sé cómo habrá resultado pero espero que no muy desastroso. **Ubicado tras el final del Manga y del Anime "Full Metal Alchemist Shintetsu"**. Ojalá les guste... ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

**Pd: **Desde ya, **muchas gracias** por siquiera darle una oportunidad a mi humilde historia y tomarse el tiempo para leerla. Si les gustó, si no, si les pareció que puedo corregir cosas o mejorar. Por favor, me encantaría que me lo hicieran saber. Su **opinión** es importante para mi y bien recibida. **¡Gracias!**

**

* * *

**

**Fuerte**

**

* * *

**

Él era y siempre había sido del tipo arrogante. Narcisista posiblemente, y un poco egocentrista. Del tipo que hace las cosas por sí y para sí mismo antes que realizar cualquier tipo de filantropía. Un egoísta, sin duda alguna, y no un altruista. Y esos eran rasgos de su personalidad que Roy Mustang tenía asumidos y perfectamente aceptados. Después de todo, un hombre de su posición no llegaba a dónde se encontraba en aquel preciso instante ignorando sus defectos. Sino haciendo uso de estos lo mejor posible. Y eso era lo que Roy había hecho, sin duda alguna, hasta el momento.

En retrospectiva, diría que había cometido muchos errores. Demasiados quizás. En su camino a la cima. Se había manchado a sí mismo, teñido de rojo; perdido en el proceso, en varias ocasiones. Pero siempre se había mostrado fuerte. Firme a sus decisiones. Porque ese era Roy Mustang y su orgullo y su meta no le permitían ser otra cosa. Después de todo, un país como Amestris –que se caía a pedazos por las guerras y en las garras de los homúnculos- no podía sostenerse de otra forma. Sino bajo el mando de un hombre fuerte y él era quien llenaría ese lugar. Ese había sido su _sueño_, al menos; como ella lo había llamado. Y él también, durante su juventud. Un sueño infantil. Eso le había dicho, pero ella lo había creído un gran sueño. Un maravilloso ideal. Un mundo, un futuro donde las personas vivieran felices. Y en retrospectiva, ese había sido su primer y mayor error. Eso era, el haberla involucrado a _ella_.

Ella era y siempre había sido del tipo abnegado. Desinteresada posiblemente, y todo menos egocentrista. A diferencia de él, que hacía las cosas por sí y para sí mismo, ella siempre había vivido por otros. Por su padre enfermo, al cual había cuidado en su lecho hasta el día de su muerte, y luego por él. Una altruista, sin duda alguna, y no un egoísta como lo era él. Y por esa razón le había mostrado aquella tarde, tras el entierro de su padre, su espalda desnuda. _¿Puedo creer en un futuro donde todos vivan felices? ¿Puedo confiarte el sueño de mi padre? _O quizá eso había querido creer él.

Al principio, al menos, había deseado desesperadamente creer que él no había tenido nada que ver en sus decisiones. Que esos ojos muertos, _vacíos_, y sin vida que había visto en Ishbal años después –y que nada se parecían a los caoba que él recordaba-; cuando la había vuelto a ver no tenían nada que ver con él. Pero Roy no era tonto, y pretender serlo era burlar su propia inteligencia. Ella estaba allí, como él, como Hughes Maes, y estaba igual de muerta que todos ellos. Igual de desesperada. De asqueada, por el mundo y la cruda realidad, que ellos. Odiándose. Manchándose a sí misma en el proceso, dejando pudrir su inocencia entre el aire infectado de pólvora y olor a podredumbre de los cuerpos. Cuerpos de niños, y mujeres, y ancianos. No de monstruos o enemigos, como la propaganda de las guerras hacía ver. Sino seres humanos, como ellos, luchando de igual forma –no en iguales condiciones- por mantenerse en pie. Por proteger sus tierras, y sus creencias. Y la guerra no haría nada de eso desaparecer. No, no arreglaría el país y no haría que los Ishbalitas dejaran de creer en la alquimia como magia y dejaran de odiarla por ello. No haría que todo lo que estaba mal estuviera bien de repente. _Así es, los héroes de la guerra solo se convierten en asesinos seriales en tiempos de paz. _Y las ojeras negras bajo los ojos de ella, de él, y de todos ellos, eran la prueba irrefutable de ello.

Y no, Roy no era tonto y no pretendía engañarse a sí mismo. Ella estaba allí y eso era innegable, así como era innegable que él tenía una gran parte de culpa en ello. La alquimia que ella le había dado, había matado inocentes. Gran parte del olor a carne quemada en el aire era culpa suya, así como lo era que Riza Hawkeye estuviera allí, empuñando un rifle. Y disparando en forma de balas lo que quedaba de ella también — Ha pasado mucho tiempo, mayor Mustang. ¿Me recuerda?

—¿Cómo es posible? Sus ojos también se han convertido en los de una asesina...

Si, ese había sido su primer y peor error de todos. Uno de la larga cadena que arrastraría a lo largo de toda su vida, pero aún entonces no sabía si algo de ello podría haber sido evitado —Dígame por favor, mayor... ¿Por qué los soldados, cuya responsabilidad es proteger a las personas, las están asesinando? ¿Por qué la alquimia que debería ser usada por el bien de la gente esta siendo utilizada para asesinar? —después de todo, sus intenciones habían sido buenas, así como las de ella; pero las intenciones nada tenían que ver con la guerra. Eso se había convencido entonces. De que no tenía una respuesta.

Ella tampoco. Eso había decidido Riza tras enterrar el cuerpo de un pequeño niño de Ishbal bajo tierra olvidada, enterrando con él lo poco que había quedado de su inocencia —Fui yo quien creyó en ti y te entregó la investigación de mi padre... y también fui yo quien decidió ingresar a la escuela militar por el bien de los ciudadanos de Amestris. Aún si no fue este el resultado que esperaba... no puedo escapar de la verdad. No puedo expiar los pecados que cometí. Debo pedirle algo, Mustang-san. Queme las marcas de mi espalda por favor.

Las ácidos de su estómago habían logrado asquearlo entonces, eso era algo de lo que no era capaz —De ninguna manera podría...

Pero ella tampoco era tonta, y pretender serlo era burlar su propia inteligencia también. Aún cuando desesperadamente quisiera creer que todo lo que había hecho lo había hecho para sobrevivir. Riza sabía que eso era una mentira. Cada vez que había apretado su gatillo, alguien había muerto inmediatamente después. Una vida había sido arrebatada inmediatamente después. Y ella no pretendía lavarse las manos. Las manchas de sangre jamás se lavarían —¡Al menos...! ...si no puedo expiar mis pecados, al menos quiero destruir los secretos de mi espalda... para evitar el nacimiento de un nuevo alquimista de la llama. ¿Acaso puede hacerlo? Entonces, acaba con esta maldición. Libérame de la carga que mi padre ha colocado sobre mí. ¡Libérame de la alquimia! Te lo ruego.

Eso era algo que Roy también lo sabía. Y quizá por ello había accedido —Muy bien. Lo quemaré lo suficiente como para que no quede ningún rastro de ese tatuaje.

—Muchas gracias, Mustang-san.

Aún así, había odiado cada segundo de ello. De ella, recostada boca abajo aguardando el fuego, de su mancillada espalda desnuda a causa de la alquimia –y entonces, solo entonces, había odiado a su fallecido sensei con toda su alma-, y del olor a carne quemada que se había alzado una vez que él había chasqueado sus dedos por primera vez. Pero ella no había gritado, no había llorado siquiera una vez; y el silencio había hecho el proceso del todo un poco peor. Del todo un poco más horrible. Había fingido fortaleza, por supuesto, pero luego –y en soledad- había vaciado el contenido de su estómago. Ella no, ella había sido fuerte. Él solo había pretendido serlo. Y esa era su cuota egoísta.

Así como lo había vuelto a ser cuando ella le había dicho que deseaba seguirlo, hasta el mismísimo infierno –si así él lo deseaba- y Roy lo había deseado. Que ella lo siguiera, que ella cuidara su espalda. Que ella estuviera allí, aún a pesar de los daños que él ya había perpetrado en ella. Aún a pesar de todos los recuerdos penosos que su mera existencia le habían causado —Te designo mi asistente. Quiero que cubras mi espalda —su vida, y a cambio Roy le había dado la suya—. ¿Lo comprendes? Si digo que dejo mi espalda en tus manos... eso significa que puedes dispararme por detrás en cualquier momento. Si algún día pierdo mi camino... mátame con tus propias manos. Tienes el derecho de hacerlo. ¿Me acompañarás?

Y quizá, en perspectiva, parecía el acto más altruista que jamás había cometido. Darle su vida a ella. Pero no lo era, no realmente –y no pretendía hacer que lo pareciera- porque lo había hecho por puro egoísmo también. Lo había hecho por sí mismo.

—Entendido. Lo acompañaré al infierno, si así lo desea.

Pero el mayor infierno estaba a sus espaldas y en la de ella. Ishbal y los horrores de la guerra. Y ella había estado junto a él en todos. Lo había visto todo, lo había aceptado todo, y cargaba el peso de su culpa con absurda fortaleza. Sin derrumbarse, sin dejar entrever las grietas. A diferencia de él, que solo pretendía ser fuerte, Riza Hawkeye lo era. Era fuerte, aún con su femenina y aparente frágil complexión. Y Roy no dudaba que Riza no lo necesitara, no como él la necesitaba a ella. No como siempre lo había hecho. Aún cuando él fuera el egoísta y ella la altruista, por irónico que eso sonara.

Porque no, él no era fuerte. Al menos no como lo aparentaba y lo hacía creer al resto. Él era el Rey, en el tablero. Aquel que debía ser protegido, aquel cuyo valor era mayor al del resto. La cabeza. Pero era el más inútil. La pieza más incapaz de hacer las cosas por sí mismo. Ella misma lo había dicho, en varias ocasiones; _inútil_. Y Roy odiaba la connotación más allá de las bromas de ella sobre la lluvia. Odiaba no ser capaz de proteger a aquellos que eran importantes para él, sus subordinados, tal y como se lo había dicho a Hughes. Tal y como se había jurado a sí mismo. _Un humano solo puede hacer aquello que está a su alcance. Es por eso que protegeré... a todos aquellos... que sean importantes para mi. Un subordinado debe proteger a sus subordinados y a su vez, ellos a los suyos. Eso es todo lo que podemos hacer los seres humanos._

Pero al final, todos ellos habían padecido por él. Todos y cada uno. Por su infantil sueño egoísta. Hughes había muerto, dejando a su pequeña hija sin un padre que la viera crecer y a su esposa sola; Havoc había perdido su capacidad para caminar, y para seguir avanzando y moviéndose; y la vida de ella había peligrado en más de una ocasión. La última de todas, de hecho, casi había muerto. Y ahora que lo pensaba, y haciendo un breve conteo, Roy solo se había quebrado en tres ocasiones a lo largo de su vida. Al menos que recordara, y en todas ella había estado presente. Viendo las grietas empezar a mostrarse bajo el forjado exterior, pero nunca había dicho nada. Ni siquiera aquella primera vez, frente a la tumba de Hughes.

—Coronel...

A veces, y en esas veces, Roy odiaba lo que era. Odiaba en lo que se había convertido. Odiaba su impotencia, y todo el daño que su egoísmo había causado. Todo el daño que la alquimia había causado —Los alquimistas son criaturas muy desagradables, ¿cierto teniente? En este momento estoy pensando desesperadamente en... la teoría de la transmutación humana dentro de mi cabeza. Siento que comprendo cómo se sintieron esos chicos cuando intentaron transmutar a su madre.

—¿Se encuentra bien?

Su estómago se había retorcido, y su voluntad había vacilado. Una, dos veces. Tres segundos. Y finalmente se había roto. _No _—Si. Maldición, parece ser que ha comenzado a llover.

—No, no parece que esté...

Su garganta se había prácticamente cerrado en un nudo. Y cuando había vuelto a hablar, su voz había salido rasposa. Áspera, y completamente seca. En la lluvia, él era un inútil —Si, está lloviendo.

Y ella solo había asentido, comprendiendo al instante. Con Riza, y desde hacía un tiempo ya, habían alcanzado ese punto en que las palabras concretas sobraban. Solo lo no dicho permanecía entre ellos. Flotando en el aire. Y era en días como aquellos en que Roy agradecía tenerla a su lado, y se odiaba por lo mismo —Es cierto. Regresemos. Nos resfriaremos si permanecemos aquí.

Pero ella no parecía odiarlo, ni culparlo por sus males. En ocasiones, incluso, repetía una y otra vez que ella había decidido su camino. Que había sido su decisión seguirlo, protegerlo, y caminar tras él hasta el mismísimo infierno (cuidando su espalda). Pero Roy creía que era absurdo que tales palabras fueran ciertas. Y había determinado odiarse a sí mismo y en ocasiones por los dos. Como aquella vez, durante su segundo quiebre. Esa vez, sin duda alguna, había perdido su cordura y determinación completamente. Se había perdido a sí mismo, y se había desviado de su camino. El odio lo había enceguecido; y había estado dispuesto a todo por cobrar su venganza. A renunciar a su esfuerzo, al esfuerzo de Hughes, al de Havoc, y a su sueño. Había estado dispuesto a perderlo todo, menos una cosa. Solo una cosa, había sido incapaz de permitir que sucediera.

—¿Qué significa esto teniente?

Ella había sostenido su arma firme en su nuca —Es suficiente coronel. Yo me encargaré del resto.

Pero él había estado ciego, y sordo. A todo y a todos. Y ni siquiera el frío metal de la pistola de ella en su nuca había sido capaz de traerlo a la realidad. Simplemente había deseado, con todas sus fuerzas, incinerar al homúnculo delante suyo. Reducirlo a cenizas, como había hecho con Lust, por haberse llevado la vida de Hughes —Acabaré con él con mi siguiente ataque. Baja tu arma.

Pero había un motivo por el que la había elegido a ella, y solo a ella — No puedo obedecer su orden. Baje su mano, por favor.

Sus dedos listos para ser chasqueados. Cerca, tan cerca... —¡Deja de decir tonterías! ¡Dije que bajes tu arma! —no recordaba haberle gritado nunca como en aquella ocasión. De hecho, no recordaba haberse dirigido a ella de esa forma nunca más. Ni antes de aquella vez, ni luego.

—No permitiré que acabe con Envy, coronel. Sin embargo, tampoco tengo intenciones de dejarlo con vida. Yo me encargaré de él.

—Pero finalmente... ¡Finalmente lo tengo frente a mi! —no podía dejarlo ir. No podía resignarse. Simplemente no podía. El odio era demasiado. Demasiado humano. Él lo era.

—¡Lo se! Pero... ¡Pero lo que intentas hacer ahora no es por el bien del país ni de tus amigos! Deshazte de tu ira. Solo serás consumido por ella poco a poco. No puedes permitirte caer en ese agujero.

Y no tenía intenciones de salir de esa situación—Si piensas disparar, hazlo. Pero... ¿qué harás luego de dispararme? —su vida no importaba tanto como su odio tampoco.

—No deseo vivir tranquilamente por mi cuenta. Luego de que la guerra haya terminado llevaré conmigo, borraré de este mundo, al alquimista de la llama junto con mi cuerpo.

Esa vez, esa fatídica vez, se había perdido a sí mismo, y se había desviado de su camino. El odio lo había enceguecido; y había estado dispuesto a todo por cobrar su venganza. A renunciar a su esfuerzo, al esfuerzo de Hughes, al de Havoc, y a su sueño. Había estado dispuesto a perderlo todo, su vida incluso, menos una cosa. Solo una cosa, había sido incapaz de permitir que sucediera. Y eso era el permitirse perderla a ella. No, ni siquiera muerto, era esa una idea que podría tolerar.

Por lo que había aflojado su puño cargado de odio, y había dejado de apretar los dientes con furia contenida; para voltearse y enfrentarse a ella. Y, por un instante, la había visto tensarse. Una pequeña gota de sudor corriendo por el costado de su frente. Pero luego la había visto bajar la guardia, una vez que había visto sus lastimeros ojos negros posarse en el arma de ella, y descenderla con cuidado tomando su mano en la de él.

La tristeza en los ojos de Riza era algo que aún al día de la fecha no olvidaría. Y por un instante había dejado caer las formalidades, si tan solo un instante, antes de caer él mismo al suelo. Derrumbado y derrotado —No puedo permitir eso. No puedo perderte. ¿Qué clase de situación es esta? Permito que un niño me grite, que un hombre que busca venganza me de una lección sobre control... y te obligo a sufrir más recuerdos dolorosos. He sido un idiota.

Segundos después, ella se había unido a él en el suelo. Y por primera vez Roy se había percatado de las manos de ella temblando aún aferradas al arma, aún en el gatillo, como nunca antes las había visto. Después de todo, el pulso de ella no temblaba, Hawkeye Riza no vacilaba, nunca lo hacía —Lo siento.

Y no lo había vuelto a hacer. Ni siquiera cuando estaba muriendo, lenta, muy lentamente. Perdiendo la sangre de su cuerpo en aquel mugroso piso bajo tierra. E incluso entonces, ella había sido más fuerte que él. Más lógica que él. Aún cuando su vida se estaba escurriendo por el corte de su cuello. Riza Hawkeye se había mantenido fuerte. Firme a su decisión. Y siempre pensando en él. En sus intereses. En el resto, en el mundo. Pero no en ella. Nunca en ella —No moriré... Me han ordenado... que no muera...

—¿Qué vas a hacer, Mustang? Una mujer muy preciada para ti está a punto de irse para siempre. Acabará muriendo desangrada. Pero soy un doctor muy experimentado en la alquimia, y fíjate qué cosas, aquí tengo la piedra filosofal. En otras palabras, puedo salvarle la vida a esta mujer. Aunque, si muere antes de que te decidas, no podré hacer nada. Vaya, no se mueve. ¿Habrá muerto ya?

En su vida, Roy Mustang sólo había pensado en la trasmutación humana en dos ocasiones. Y en solo una, la había considerado verdaderamente una opción. Solo entonces, y solo por salvarla a ella. Se lo había dicho, antes aquel mismo día, que no podía permitirse el perderla.

Y había estado tan desesperado, tan desesperanzado, que realmente lo había tomado como una posibilidad. Solo por salvarla. Pero ella se había negado —Coronel... No tiene por qué... realizar la trasmutación humana.

Se había rehusado a aceptar que lo hiciera. Se lo había dicho, luego, tras sonreír suavemente aún ensangrentada por completo y débil y aún en peligro de muerte; pero recostada suavemente contra él y aferrada por sus brazos, como si la vida de él pendiera de ello —Gracias por comprender mi mirada.

Y en cierta forma, y en cierto nivel, eso quizá era lo más cierto —Nos conocemos de hace tiempo. Sus ojos decían; "le dispararé hasta matarlo si hace una trasmutación humana", o algo por el estilo.

Porque él era un egoísta, y siempre lo había sido, y más que ella a él, él la necesitaba a ella. Y siempre lo había hecho. A sus espaldas, a su lado, bajo suyo. Como en aquel instante, y en aquellos momentos privados cuando en la oscuridad de la noche besaba cada cicatriz de su cuerpo, de su espalda, de su cuello, cada cicatriz que él le había provocado directa o indirectamente. Aquellas en su piel y aquellas que no estaban a la vista. Y aquellas que simplemente no estaban en su carne. Las besaba todas, con absoluto cuidado y lentitud, como queriendo borrar su existencia de ella.

Pero Roy tampoco era un ingenuo y sabía que tal cosa no sucedería. Así como ella no borraría las marcas en el cuerpo de él con solo trazarlas con sus dedos o labios pero eso estaba bien también. Ellos no buscaban redención y no pretendía expiar sus pecados. Simplemente eran humanos, y como tales se aferraban a ellos mismos y a lo que creían, e intentaban hacer que las cosas funcionaran. Él como el Fuhrer de Amestris y ella como aquella que siempre velaría por él y sus intereses. Asegurándose que no se descarriara de su camino.

Pero aún entonces, y en esos instantes donde sólo se encontraban ellos, ninguno de los dos creía en borrar el pasado. Y el que él pudiera ver y ella estuviera viva no era intercambio equivalente y nunca lo había sido. No había nada de justo en aquello si se lo pensaba detenidamente, así como no había nada de justo en que ella le permitiera aquello y ella lo tuviera a él –así fuera por un instante- pero eso estaba bien también. Algunas reglas había sido creadas para romperse y ellos querían creer que en esos instantes todo estaría bien. Si tan solo continuaban esforzándose como hasta entonces.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —la oyó susurrar, boca arriba y moviendo su mano encendió la luz junto a la cama, mientras con la otra trazaba con las yemas de sus dedos distraídamente el costado desnudo de ella. Topándose, de vez en cuando, con alguna que otra cicatriz. Y manifestando culpa ante ellas. Era irónico, pero incluso en aquellas ocasiones, ella parecía algo renuente a dejar caer las formalidades. Aunque era más por costumbre que por otra cosa.

—Si... ¿Sabes? —comentó aún ausente, deslizando ahora las yemas de sus dedos por la nuca de ella—. Prefería tu cabello largo.

Ella sonrío suavemente, presionando su mejilla contra el pecho de él, a la altura de donde estaría su corazón. Sus largas pestañas rozando su piel —Es más práctico de esta forma.

Roy asintió, sonriendo arrogantemente. Por supuesto, "practicidad". Ese parecía ser su lema. De hecho, estaba seguro que bajo las almohadas guardaba un par de armas cargadas. Por si las dudas. Pues simplemente así era ella.

Y Riza pareció leerle la mente, porque simplemente dijo —Por supuesto, debo cuidar su espalda —como si se encontraran aún en el cuartel. Sin dejar caer tampoco la seriedad de su tono.

Él solo soltó un suspiro, tocando nuevamente la cicatriz de su cuello, esa que se había hecho aquella vez a causa de él, mientras presionaba suavemente sus labios contra la sien de ella. De momento, era todo lo que había de ellos. Y probablemente todo lo que siempre habría. Pero podía vivir con ello, podía conformarse con menos inclusive, con tal de no perderla. De no volver a sentir lo que había sentido aquella vez. El pánico, al ver la luz escapar de sus ojos.

—¿Está bien? —volvió a cuestionarlo ella, de repente. Permaneciendo inmóvil contra él, con los ojos calmamente cerrados y la mejilla aún contra su pecho. Sintiendo el frío de una gota caer contra su otra mejilla, contra la piel de su rostro, y morir allí. Para empezar luego a deslizarse lenta, muy lentamente, hasta sus rosados labios.

Pero él solo asintió, alzando su mentón firmemente y su vista al techo -como si arriba de ellos no hubiera nada-, aún cuando Riza no podía verlo, y dijo —Si. Maldición, parece ser que ha comenzado a llover —fingiendo fortaleza.

Y ella solo asintió, sintiendo la sal en su boca, aferrándose aún más contra Roy y deseando con todas sus fuerzas que aquel instante nunca terminara. De momento, era todo lo que había de ellos. Y probablemente todo lo que siempre habría. Pero podía vivir con ello, podía conformarse con menos inclusive, con tal de poder permanecer con él. Con tal de permanecer a su lado —Si, está lloviendo.

Y estaba bien por él también. Después de todo, de los dos, ella era la fuerte. Y siempre lo había sido.

Y siendo honesto consigo mismo, Roy no necesitaba nada más. Ninguno de los dos necesitaba nada más. Y nunca lo habían hecho tampoco.


End file.
